


adam parrish is so very hot

by alter__idem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Ronan Swears, confident adam parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter__idem/pseuds/alter__idem
Summary: five times Ronan thought Adam was hot and one time he actually did tell him that he was.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	adam parrish is so very hot

1.

It was hot.

Like abnormally hot even if you're talking about Virginia in the middle of May.

It was one of the nights that Ronan had decided to pay Adam a visit in his tiny apartment, if you could even call it that, in St.Agnes.

Before showing up at Adam's door though, Ronan had bought two giant plastic cups of ice cold lemonade from a little girl that was selling it on the sideway, right in front of what Ronan supposed was her house.

God, he had even tried to be nice to the child.

Exactly at 3:00 pm, Ronan was practically jumping out of his grey BMW and walking in direction of Adam's door, equilibrating the two big cups of lemonade in one hand and knocking with the other.

He could hear Adam making noises inside, and then his footsteps walking to the door.  
Ronan tried to take a steady breath, because he hadn't seen Adam in at least three days, not that he was counting them or anything, and he was everything but ready to see the face of the person he was in love with with little to no preparation.

But nothing could have prepared Ronan for the sight his eyes were about to witness.

A sleepy Adam opened the door, confused by the sight of the taller boy in his doorstep at such an early hour. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, which hung low on Adam's hips and were wrinkly by the constant movement of the boy in his mattress, looking for a way to be able to even take a little nap without dying from the heat, his hair was pointing everywhere and nowhere at the same time and he ruffled it by shuffling a hand through it.

Ronan's mouth had gone dry and his heart was going crazy in his chest, he couldn't take his eyes off the skin on display; smooth, toasted skin, full of freckles.

Fucking hell.

How was he supposed to survive that, again? 

Then Ronan realized that Adam had been talking quite some time and he had not listened to even half a word.

So he just smiled and hoped Adam had not just asked a question.

´´Are you gon´stay ther´ the whole time or are ya´ coming in? because I would very much like to keep taking my nap peacefully´´.

And Ronan had to concentrate real hard in not letting the two cups of lemonade fall to the ground.  
Because how dare he talk with that beautiful, honeylike accent and expect Ronan not to fall to his knees and worship him.

Without words, because, to be honest he didn't even know if he would be able to do as much as articulate another word, he offered one cup to Adam´s careful hands and threw himself into the other boy's mattress, closing his eyes.

And oh, how convenient it was to have the two things he worshipped the most in the same building. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2.

It was the end of the last period of the day and literally every student in Aglionby looked desperate to get out of there as quickly as possible.

They had just gotten out of the latin class and the only image that Ronan had from the last hour were Adam's lips around a pen, biting into it in concentration, not noticing how that simple gesture was affecting Ronan.

In consequence, the hallways were extremely overcrowded, making it difficult to walk towards the door that guaranteed liberty.

Ronan huffed and squared his shoulders to take up more space, desperately trying not to push someone out of his way.

Because he was nervous, because Adam was close, so so close he could even smell the cheap shampoo on his hair, so so close that if he didn't mind his steps, he would be stepping on Adam.

He pulled his hands into fists and concentrated in walking calmly.  
And it was going okay, and it was working, and he was feeling more and more secure each step he took.  
It would be okay, he wasn't going to just bump into Adam.

And he wouldn't have, but one unconscious boy had to run through the corridor as if his life was in danger, bumping his shoulder against Ronan's and making him lose stability.

Adam was quick, he turned around and got his hands into Ronan's chest, both of them, right where the boy's heart was thumping like crazy.  
Ronan's hands had found their way around Adam's upper arms, and were curled around them, like a lifeline.

Both boys were super close, only about two inches separating them from one another.

Ronan was about to go into cardiac arrest, his blood running all the way from his fingertips, where he was touching Adam's soft skin to his ears.

He wasn't able to see anything that wasn't the beautiful boy in front of him.

He could stay right there for an eternity and he would fucking die happy.  
But Adam...why wasn't Adam letting go?

Instead, the other boy was looking into his eyes, helping to steady him with his own body weight and holy shit was Ronan turned on by the feeling of Adam´s muscles working right under his fingers, by the soft yet steady weight of Adam's hands on his chest.

How was Adam so hot yet had no idea of the fact?

Ronan took a breath and locked eyes with the boy he was in love with.

´´you okay?´´ Adam's voice sounded through a much emptier hallway now.

Ronan only nodded slightly and got out of Adam's arms, not knowing where he had gotten the strength to do so. His fingers missing the sensation of the other boy under them the second he took a stepback.

And then they both walked to Ronan's car as if nothing had happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.

Fuck summer.  
Fuck the hot.  
Fuck Adam parrish and his fucking stupid overalls that he wore to work.

Are you fucking kidding me.

The day had started like normal days started.  
He had woken up at the barns, had breakfast, spent his morning doing some shit that didn't require a lot of attention nor energy and had waited not so patiently until the hour where Adam got out of his shift at Boyd's to get on his car and rush through Henrietta's roads as if it was nothing.

He needed to be there on time.  
He needed to not disappoint Adam.

So when he parked right outside the garage five minutes before the end of the other boy's shift, a sigh of relief washed through him, and he allowed himself a little smile. 

And there he fucking was, with a white t-shirt wet with the sweat of the day, nearly translucent, with the overall's sleeves tied in a quick knot on Adam's hips, making him look like fucking Apollo or some other deity he didn't care to name in this moment.

And that wasn't all, no, Adam decided that what he needed to do was lift the rim of his t-shirt and dry the sweat of his forehead with it, showing of the skin that the paler boy always adored from a distance, letting his eyes wander through that extension of skin covering ribs and abs and…  
Fucking hell, that was too much for him.

He reached for the water bottled that had been resting in the passenger seat, waiting for Adam's chapped and thirsty lips, and pressed it to his forehead.

Okay Ronan, now calm the fuck down and wait while a greek god's personification on earth walks to your car. 

This is fine. Totally fine.  
He could absolutely manage this.

So he turned his head to give Adam a small smirk, tilting his lips upwards and put on some horrible music, while he drove to drop Adam at St.Agnes for him to get a quick shower and come back to Ronan's car, to try and wake up his dad's dream things.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

4\. 

Ronan was confused.

Because Adam was giving him mixed signals, getting his hopes up.

Adam was still treating him as a best friend, nothing less, nothing more.  
But still, Ronan had started to lock eyes with Adam whenever he looked at him, when usually he would only find the boy's profile.

Not that he was complaining.  
But his heart was swelling with hope everytime it happened.

Yet he didn't dare confess his feelings to the boy, because what if he had read the situation completely wrong, what if he made a fool of himself.  
He was too scared to risk whatever contact he currently had with Adam, just in case he broke the fragile relationship he had carefully built with him.

So he just kept quiet and rolled with it, whatever it really was.

They had gone to Cabeswater that night, both of them. No one else, just the two of them.  
And that was relevant to Ronan.

They had been almost four hours walking through the forest trying to figure out how it worked.

The temperature had started to lower as the sun did the same. 

To be honest it was fucking freezing and they were hurrying up to get to Ronan's car before it grew colder.

A shiver went down Adam's spine and his whole body kind of convulsed.

"Fuck, it's cold" 

The word fuck should not have affected Ronan that much, but, when Adam said it, it took a whole new meaning, a whole lot more possibilities.

A hand took Ronan by the wrist.

"Ronan, by that I mean, would you give me your jacket?" the boy said, and shit Ronan was crazy if he didn't take the opportunity he was being offered.  
"I-I mean if you're not too cold a-nd you don't mind…." 

"Parrish, I don't mind" Ronan cut him off. I want to. And I'm glad you asked, and I truly am thankful that you take off your mask of someone who doesn't need anything from anyone because you trust me, so shut up and take it.

A small, playful smile appeared in Adam's lips as Ronan put his jacket over Adam's shoulders and Adam slid his arms into the sleeves of Ronan's leather jacket.

It looked like it belonged there, hugging Adam's shoulders just right and, God save Ronan, because when he zipped it, it looked so fucking good around Adam's waist that he just wanted to wrap his hands around the jacket's collar and kiss the other boy senseless.

But he couldn't do that, so he just kept his mind focused on getting to the car and then driving Adam home as quickly as possible.

When Adam took the jacket off, Ronan could only mourn the loss.

But then forgot everything as the other boy kissed his cheek gently before running to the stairs that led to his apartment door.

"Thank you Lynch" he said with a smile, then closed the door.

Ronan was so fucked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.

There was insistent pounding on the door, and the last thing Ronan wanted to do was go and see who was knocking on the door as if they wanted to tear it down.

But he had to, right?  
He didn't want his boyfriend to wake up from his well deserved sleep just because one of their friends decided it was a good idea to come by the barns to say hi at fucking 1 am.

So he got up, put on his sweatpants and walked down the stairs to open the door, leaving a very naked Adam Parrish tucked in bed and sleeping his worries off.

He opened the door to find a worried Gansey on the other side.

´´The fuck do you want, Dick´´.

´´Erm...do you know where Adam is?´´ the hand of the boy was on the back of his head, in a movement that showed nervousness. ´´I went to check on him not even two hours ago and he wasn't in St.Agnes...´´

Oh right, their friends knew they had kissed the night of Ronan's birthday, but they didn't know yet that the had not stopped kissing since then, that they were dating, together…  
It still sounded like a dream to Ronan.  
That he got to look, to touch, to kiss, to cuddle Adam. 

And Ronan felt a sudden feeling of desperation to tell Gansey that yes, he knew where Adam was, and that he knew that Adam had not been in his apartment not even two hours ago because he had been too busy taking his clothes off Ronan and kissing every visible part of skin.

And really, there was nothing stopping him. It's not like they wanted to keep it a secret from their friends anyway, they just had wanted to check that it was going to work out before going public. And it did work, it worked perfectly.

So Ronan took a breath and got ready to say the words that he had wanted to say since Adam had asked him to be his boyfriend.  
Parrish and I are dating.

But there was no need.

Because Gansey had a giant smile on his face and was looking somewhere behind Ronan, from where the soft step sounds came from.

Ronan turned around.

Oh.

His heart fluttered on his chest and a light blush covered his cheeks.

Adam had gone downstairs, in his underwear and Ronan's giant pyjama t-shirt, that covered just enough of his thighs to not make it inappropriate.  
And did he look beautiful.  
Not to mention hot as hell.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand and walking to Ronan, put his arms around the other's waist and placed his chin gently on his shoulder.

´´Oh hi Gansey´´ he said, his voice still soft with sleep. 

Gansey smiled even harder, said hi and turned around, not before looking at them dead serious in the eyes and saying ´´Take care of him´´.

And both Adam and Ronan knew he was talking to both of them.

Adam left a sleepy kiss in Ronan's bare shoulder while he was closing the door, then turned around and took Adam's face in his hand, looking at him in the eye.

´´Well don't you look good in your boyfriend's t-shirt´´ 

And then he lowered his own face to connect the boy's lips with his in a slow, soft kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

+1

Ronan was about to fucking explode.  
He was so nervous he couldn't even stop his hands from shaking.

Because he hasn't talked to Adam about this.  
Yeah, sure that's the thing about surprises, that you don't tell the other person about it.  
But this was fucking serious.  
This was probably outing Adam in front of his coworkers at the garage, this was Ronan with a fucking bouquet of dream flowers on his right hand waiting for his boyfriend's shift to end, and then there would be no fucking doubt that Adam, was dating Ronan, that he was dating a boy.

And Ronan couldn't care less, because he was proud as hell of his relationship with Adam, and he knew that Adam felt the same.  
But this was the public eye, this was out of a safe space, this was Adam's workplace, even if it was his last week because he was going to Harvard.  
This was telling loudly and proudly to Adam's homophobic coworkers to fuck off, but it was also giving them a reason to make Adam's life a living hell.

All because of his fucking impulses and his lovesick brain.  
Fuck. 

So instead of going inside and wait for Adam there as he always did, he pressed his back against his car and waited, flowers in hand.

The door of the garage opened and all of the garage's workers gor out, mocking Adam about something that sounded like ´´Oh so your little boyfriend doesn't care that much about you today hm?´´  
It was all in the tone, in the disdain of it, just because they thought Adam was dating another guy.

Then Adam's eyes connected with Ronan and the boy smiled at him, as if he had not been hearing whatever they had been saying.  
His eyes glowed and he got closer to Ronan, looking at the flowers with a slight blush.

´´They´re beautiful, thanks´´ he smiled, took the flowers and left them on top of the car.

Then he looked back, to where all of his coworkers were watching and smiled, took Ronan by the collar of his leather jacket and put his lips into the other boy's lips, hungrily, as they would kiss if no one was watching.

Ronan put his hands in Adam's waist and answered the kiss. Because who would be that crazy to not kiss Adam Parrish back.

Adam pulled away after biting Ronan's lip softly, turned around, flipped his coworkers off and went back to losing himself in his boyfriend's beautiful icy blue eyes.

´´Jesus Parrish, that was so fucking hot´´.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m thinking about writing this from Adam´s perspective, so let me know if you would like to read that in the comments.


End file.
